


Paw prints in the snow, spring, and fall

by Chocolatepup



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Davetta is they're biological daughter, Davinia is david, F/M, Jasper is a wolf, M/M, Max & nikki are wolves but are adopted, Max's is narrating, Quarter sister really sweet, Quartermaster is a dick in the beginning but he's really nice, There are few swear words, Wolf Children AU, and he dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatepup/pseuds/Chocolatepup
Summary: My little sisters Nikki and davetta, And I max had a secret we couldn't share with anyone. That was. . .





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first time ever writing a fanfiction but I hope you enjoy this story give me some feedback tell me what you think and I will be continuing this

 

 

_My little sisters Nikki and davetta, And I max had a secret we couldn't share with anyone. That was. . ._

  There was a young woman in her who was 19 or 20 she had light brown of hair went down to her shoulders along with small freckles upon her face and she had a nice forest green for her eyes. She had on a green jacket with a white shirt underneath it and some blue jeans along with brown boots she was in her class getting ready for her class to start "Morning davinia!" Said Gwen she took a seat next to her.

Davinia turned her attention to Gwen and gave her smile "good morning gwen!" davinia was always happy to see her childhood friend the two known each other ever since Elementary School they were practically like sisters. "Hey did you do the assignment?" She nodded her head "yup." Gwen put her hands together as if pleading for help. "you have to let me copy it!" davinia let out a sigh "oh come on again I let you copy at the last time!" Gwen gave her puppy dog eyes. "please you're like really reliable and you're totally a lifesaver!" davinia rolled her eyes at the comment. "Honestly  you need to do some work for your own sometimes. . ."

A sound of a notebook being put on the desk comes from behind davinia and gwen. She turned her attention to the sound and made eye contact with the young man had blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a yellow shirt with a stretched-out collar. She turn her attention towards the desk as a blush crept the upon her cheeks. _He_ _was here last week too. . .I wornder what year he's in?_ she thought to herself Unfortunately she to put that thought on hold as her professor walked in the classroom. "Okay class open your textbooks to page 307!" the professor said in a loud voice.

* * *

  Morning classes had ended and davinia was turn her attendance sheet in but before she turned it in she looked around for the young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. Only to see a glimpse of him walk out the back door. "Hey Davinia where's our next class again?" gwen said. She griped the attendance sheet "Uh. . .gwen you go on ahead of me l'll catch up with you later!" She says running after the blonde.

 

The blonde male had long stride and with each step he made davinia thought she wouldn't catch him in time. "W-wait!" she shouted out. He turn around to face davinia and their eyes met once again she was now red in the face and held out a piece of paper. "Um. .here it's an attendance sheet." She scanned his body getting a better look at his features. "If you don't fill it out and hand it in, you won't get credit for showing up. . .so" silence filled the air until the young man started speaking. " I'm. . .not a student here." He replied davinia looked up at him was a little surprise and his response.

 

"Do I stand out?"  _yes_ "Then I won't come anymone." He said as he turned his back on her. She watch him in silence as he walked off and go through the double doors which lead outside. She watched him from the corner of the hallway as he step outside a young child ran passed him but tripped in the process. "UWAAAHH!" the boy let out a loud cry. The young man leaned down to pick up the small child and patted him on top of his head he smiled softly at the boy. Davinia let out a reassuring sigh and then smiled softly at the young man.

 

"Wait up please!" She ran behind him holding her books close to her chest. He cock an eyebrow "Was there something else?" The blush returned to her face and in attempt to hide it she looked down to her chest her she had her Biology book. "Um. . .I-I don't know anything about you being a student or not. . .but" she paused for a second "That class is pretty hard if you don't have a textbook" she held out the book in front of him "So please share mine for now on!" As if she were shouting at him she looked up to see his face and he smiled at her and so she smiled back.

"I'm Jasper."

"Davinia" she replied


	2. Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davinia starts thinking of Jasper a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter I wrote was really short hopefully I can make this one longer

It's been two weeks since Jasper and davinia met and the two have been close ever since. Right now davinia was at her job she works at a dry cleaner not far from the University.

"Welcome!" She said in her usual cheery tone. There's a small elder lady with short gray hair wearing a blue sweater and a white shirt underneath it. She gave davinia a sky blue dress to be done. "These will be ready for you on friday." she said to the older woman looked up and gave her a small smile and handed her a credit card. "You're always here so late must be working hard." Sounding a bit worrisome "Not really." she replied  _I have to pay for school somehow._ she thought to herself. Then she started thinking about him.

~~~~_I wonder if he'll to class tomorrow too. . ._ she thought she heard something pull her out of that. "Is something wrong?" The elderly woman said which made davinia jump a little. "Oh no I was just thinking to myself I'm sorry!" "Oh it's quite alright dear don't wear yourself out" davinia handed her credit card back. "I won't but I'll be closing up soon." Older lady her way towards the door "good night Davinia!" Saying that before she walked out.

Davinia had closed the store and went home before that she stopped by the store to get some fresh ingredients to cook dinner with. She walk down the vegetable aisle and picked up a bag of carrots.  _I wonder if he's okay with carrots._ she made a soft gasp as she start thinking about him again. _I'll just buy the loose ones. . ._  she thought as she walked to the cashier.  

She finally went home and unlock the the door to her apartment and slammed the door behind her. She started chopping up the carrot that she bought from the store along with some chicken and she threw it into a steamer. She left it there to boil for a minute and then tried it out. "Mm that's really good." She said as she gets a bowl from the cabinet for the chicken soup in there. She pulled the chair from under the table and sat in it pulled up to the table. _I wonder what his favorite food is._ she let out another gasp she's been really thinking about him a lot after finishing the food she put the dirty dish in the sink and started washing it.

After a nice relaxing shower should pull it out one of her books as she dried her hair.  _I wonder if he likes reading too._ she said down the book and the towel and walked over to her closet pulling out various outfits. She couldn't choose between wearing her white dress or her pink button up shirt "Hrnnnn." She groaned  _. . .I wonder what kind of clothes he likes on a girl. . ._

* * *

Davinia ran to her classroom to see if Jasper was there this was in the morning but they were only a few students there and none of them were Jasper. _He not here yet_ she thought as she walked over to her desk near the window. "Okay let's begin!" The professor said davinia looked out the window to see if Jasper were still coming _. The lecture starting but he's not here yet. . ._ she wrote the notes down for him until she heard a clatter of books next to her. There he was next to her face turn red with excitement but then she smiled at him "Sorry I'm running late." he said it's scooting towards her.

 It's been a whole month since that day the two of them practically work together, read together and even ate lunch with each other davinia was mesmerized by his looks and some of the stories he told and so was he. It was quite late in the two were taking a walk around town they stopped by a park which was empty it was just the two of them.

"So why Davinia?" He said with his hands in his pocket she tilted her head a little towards the side "You mean my name?" Sounding a little confused. "Yeah" he replied "Well the name actually means David but more of a feminine form of it it's also Scottish which is on my dad side of the family." She gave off a bright smile "before he died he always told me to smile even if things got tough." She said looking down. "So that's why it my father's funeral I smiled through the whole thing. . . My relatives thought I was being disrespectful and so they got mad at me." She let out a small Giggle and turn to Jasper. "I guess that was kind of disrespectful huh?"

"It wasn't disrespectful." He replied davinia's face turned red again and buried her face in her scarf. she always love hearing Jasper's voice it's very smooth and calming to listen to. "As a mover I could see all kinds of people's houses. . . They're all kinds of ones" as he walked up the stairs leading to a beautiful View. "Houses with money and without it homes with huge family and some with one person. . . Houses with babies and houses just with old people." He looked over the city "It must be nice to have a house to walk in and say 'I'm home' " Davinia looked over the city and then looked at him. "Then I'll say 'welcome back' to you." Resting her head on top of his shoulder and looked up and gave him a lovely smile and he smiled back but looked out in the distance where the city was. "Davinia." He said "Hm? What is it" she replied.

"There's. . . something I have to tell you." he said sounding quite unsure about it. "Huh?" She said as she tilted her head to the side.

 

 


	3. Secret revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess Jasper didn't tell her about 'everything.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be Jasper's POV I want to try to express some feelings into him because the last two chapters where Focus around Davinia. Warning there is bestiality in this chapter

  The two of them are still in the park but it was around 10 p.m. now and it was practically empty it was just him and her. Dread settled in Jasper's stomach he was afraid no _it_ _terrified him_  he didn't want to tell her he was afraid of what she might say what she might think and what she would do. But his heart was telling him to tell her the truth of what he is because if she knows and accepts him then it was proof that she loved him. "Davinia. . ." He said turning his whole body to face her. "Yes Jasper?" She replied giving him a soft smile.

That smile it always calm him down her lovely face and her gorgeous eyes everything about her made him fall in love. "Close your eyes please?" He said nervously. "O-Okay?" She closed her eyes as she snuggled her face into her scarf. _okay Jasper just calm down she'll accept you right?_ she opened one of her eyes. "Just a little longer. . ." long wolf like ears appeared on his head and his hair got longer his mouth turned into a muzzle with a large black nose. His hands a lot larger and had claws on the end of them.

He opened his eyes and look at davinia who was stunned by this new information. Her green eyes widened at the side of this large wolf with blonde fur and a purple jacket with fur around it and the yellow stretched out shirt but fur covered it. "Davinia what do I look like to you?" He let out a huff of cold air fog formed right after that.

_**My father was. . . The Last Descendant of Timberwolves thought to have gone extinct 100 years ago.** _

* * *

Davinia lead Jasper to her apartment or the to finish the conversation in bed. "Are you shocked?" he said she shook her head 'no' in response but just saw her shaking and thought that she must be scared. "Are you going to stop seeing me?" As he reached forward with one paw-like hand to cup her chin. "Are you afraid of me?" He asked again she lifted her face up and look him in the eye and said "I'm not scared because it's you." He leaned forward kissing her on her the mouth she placed her hands on top of his chest where three long claw marks could be found. Both of them fell back on the bed he held her hand in his paw.

_**His father was a mix of wolf and human. He was the last of his bloodline after the early death of his parents, he was taken in by relatives who knew none of this. Growing up. . . He had a lot of trouble apparently.** _

Jasper slept soundly next to Davinia that morning although he had a dreamless night. Davinia stretched out in her bed and look over to Jasper who was fast asleep she looked at the man who she fell in love with and was also a wolf and she accepted that because she loved him and he knew that.

It's been two weeks since that day Jasper had moved in with davinia things have been pretty exciting. But right now davinia was on her way to work carrying an umbrella it was raining cats and dogs she had on a yellow sweater and her Green Jacket. She passed a Alleyway only to hear soft crying from it.  _what was that it sounded like a dog or. . .a child?_ she listened closer to the sound it did sound like a child she had to go check it out herself. She walked down the alley to where the noise was coming from only to be faced with two young children a little boy and a little girl and on top of their head we're ears that looked wolf-like. The boy right ear flickered as davinia walk towards them and the girl's ears perked up his hearing a new noise. "Hey there sweeties what are you guys doing out here?" She said with a soft voice she didn't want to scare the two off

"Who are you?" The boy said he wore a yellow shirt with blue jeans and red Converse. "I'm Davinia I was walking by the ally and I heard someone crying." She replied to the young boy she scanned him up and down. _he looks like he's around four or five and ask for the little girl only two who would have abandon these two out here in the cold weather?_  she thought she walked closer to them and put the umbrella over them. "Do you mind telling me your names?" She said as she looked up both of them. "N-Nikki. . ." The young girl said davinia shifted her gaze towards the the raven haired boy. "Max. . ." He said as his ears folded back in embarrassment.

Davinia took off her scarf and gave it to Nikki and gave her jacket to Max. "How about I get you two out of this cold weather so you won't get sick and I'll take you to my place we're told nice and warm and make food for you." Nikki's tail wagged in excitement at the mention of food. "food?! I love food we get some now!" She hopped up and down davinia giggle as she watch the young pup jump up and down in excitement. "Yes you'll have all the food you like!" She picked up Nikki and Max. "Now let's go home and clean you two up and get dinner ready." She walked out the other way back to her apartment. _work can wait these children needed her_ she thought to herself as she carried the two children back to her apartment forgetting the umbrella she left in the alleyway.

Motherhood for davinia hasn't even started yet and she already found two kids but an instinct was telling her not to leave these two out here they were just like Jasper. They were wolves but they're also children so they don't know any better about putting their ears and tails away. Her life was already changed it and there's are more surprises to come.

 


	4. Muddy paws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davinia hasn't been feeling too well I wonder why and Jasper decides to take the kids out for a hunting trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think those chapters a little longer then the other ones but I hope you enjoy

Jasper had came home really late it was 11:00 p.m the smell of food walk through the air as he opens the door to their apartment it was a good to know to come home to a warm house and food already put on the table he closed his eyes and sniffed in the new scent.

He was tired and just wanted to lay down he closed the door behind him he didn't see her in the kitchen or in the bed. "Nicolette stop splashing me!" A new voice soon joined in and sounding really young. "you started this Maxwell!" Another voice soon joined in in sounding a lot younger in more feminine too. Jasper headed towards the bathroom where he heard the new voices and saw davinia sitting on a small stool next to the bathtub. He soon turned his gaze towards the two children a young boy with black curly hair and teal green eyes who had a small nose and ears on top of his head then he looked the girl with green hair and a curl that bounced on top of her head and and pink eyes she also had ears but her left ear was a darker color than her hair and small black nose to top it off.

"Oh hello Jasper I didn't hear you come in!" She waved at him the two kids stop splashing can turn their attention towards Jasper. "Yeah I just got in um. . ." He couldn't take his eyes off the kids they were exactly like him they were wolves. "Hey Davinia can I speak to you for a moment?" Waving his hand towards davinia. She got up from the small stool and walked over towards Jasper "Is there something wrong?" She sounded concerned "where did you find those kids?" He looked at the children and then turned his direction towards davinia.

"Well I was on my way to work this morning and I heard crying coming from an alleyway I went to go check it out and I found these kids oh we can't give them away they're wolves and they don't know any better and how to control it!" She went on rambling "we're not giving them away they must have lost their parents. . . We can raise them ourselves." davinia stop talking and looked up at Jasper with tears in her eyes. "R-really Jasper you should have heard what they told me their parents there. . ." He wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug. "Really we're going to raise them and I already know what happened to their parents. . . ." Davinia lifted her head out of his chest and looked up them with tears falling down her face. "what happened to them?" He looked down at her and sorrow filled his eyes "let's just say they won't be coming back for their kids." She hugged him tighter.

"Are you sure that this is what you want raising two children and a baby on the way. . . Our apartment seems so small now. ." "yeah it does but we'll make the best of it until we move. . ." davinia cuddled into his chest "Mh how about you go meet Max and Nikki." She said into his chest. "yeah a nice introduction." He replied letting go with her and walking towards the bathroom.

* * *

 

   It's been about three months since Nikki and Max started living with them. Things haven't exactly been easier for davinia she was three months pregnant and was constantly throwing up and having cravings as well she also took care of two wolf pups while her lover was away working to support them financially. Davinia didn't want to go to the doctors she was too scared to go in she thought if the child were to look like a wolf the doctor would be shocked. When Jasper heard about the news about her being pregnant he immediately ran off to be with her. Davinia laid in bed with a trash can next to it and as for Nikki and Max the to of then on the floor sleeping on top of a cover and a few pillows they were also in their wolf forms with their wolf plushies next to them.

It was around 11:51 Jasper came home really late. "Davinia." He called out in a whisper voice She let out a groan and lifted herself up and brushed her bed head on the side of her face "Oh welcome home" letting out a soft gasp. _she looks so exhausted being pregnant and having to take care of the kids well I'm away._  he thought to himself the two pups came and running up to Jasper and hugged his legs "Hi papa!" Nikki said excited but loud voice. Nikki had started calling Jasper and Davinia Mama and Papa ever since she saw davinia throwing up she thought something might be seriously wrong with her as if she were dying.

Jasper motion one finger on to his lips and said "shh it's good to see the both of you." davinia had laid back down her body was aching and her nipples are sore. "Hey mom not looking too hot." max as his right ear flicker from the dog barking outside. And suddenly a spark of idea came to Jasper he kneeled down to Nikki and Max's level "Hey kids how about I take you too hunting out in forest which isn't too far from here?" He ask the children's eyes lit up like Christmas trees at the mention Of hunting and forest. "CAN WE GO NOW!?" The two suddenly screamed out. "Shh keep your voices down if your mother found out that I'm taking you on a hunting trip she would skin me alive literally!" He said sarcastically. He had gotten up and walked over to the bed where davinia was sleeping and kissed her on top of her fevered forehead "Nn" he let out a chuckle. And then walked to the closet an open up and pulled out to small jackets a red one for Nikki and a blue one for Max. "Here you guys go." Handing Nikki and Max's jackets to them. "put them on and make sure your hoodies on too." He said of scrubbing his purple hoodie out of the closet as well and putting it on. "Okay." They replied.

* * *

 

Jasper had park the car right outside the forest he looked in the rearview mirror and saw Nikki bouncing up and down in her ears already out. Max also look outside the window his tail started wagging in excitement. "Can we go now? I want to get out there and smell the nature and Hunt things!" Nikki said sounding a little irritated. "Yeah let me just get out the car first and then-" for Jasper could finish the sentence the two pups are already outside and in there wolf forms running around and yapping and chasing each other. 

Just _like me when I was younger so excited and full of energy_ he thought to himself has he watched the two pups chase each other. "Hey Max, Nikki you guys want to race?" He was already in his wolf form. "Heck yeah we're totally going to beat you Dad!" Max said sounding a little cocky. Jasper snorted in response "Okay then you're going to have to catch me now!" He said as he leaves the two pups in the dusk "No fair you didn't say start!" Nikki said as she chased after Jasper and Max followed after.

Jasper ran through the tall grass feeling the soil between his paws made him want to be a wolf again want to be free even if smells took effect on him as running through these leaves he caught a whiff of a pheasant and so he tracked it down. He stopped in place as the two young pups ran behind him and hit the back of his leg "Hey why did you stop running Papa?" Nikki said as she rubbed her small nose. Jasper crouched in between the tall grass so he wouldn't be seen by the bird. "I am hunting a large bird." The sounds of oh & ah could be heard coming from the children. Jasper crawled forward ready to strike the bird.

And in one swift bite the bird was dead Jasper held the large bird by it's neck and held it up high. Nikki place her paws on Max's back to get a better view of the bird. "you're amazing at this!" Max turned around and tackled Nikki. "Watch where you're putting your muddy paws Nikki you're going to ruin my fur!" The blonde wolf let out a small chuckle. "Come on let's get back to your mother I bet you that she's worried sick." As he made his way back to the car "Oh please let me try and catch something for once Papa" Nikki gave him the wettest puppy dog eyes he had ever seen and how could he just say no to that face. "Alright we'll stay out here for 2 minutes but if you come back empty-handed we're leaving!" He screamed out to Nikki who had ran off into the forest.

"You don't want to go hunting Max?" He set down the bird and tilted his head. "No, I'm actually just kind of tired and I wanted to see the forest for the first time." Jasper was shocked to hear this new piece of information _Max has never been to the forest or even seen it? What were there parents like?_ "oh I see hey Max what gender do you think the baby is going to be?" Max thought long and hard but couldn't find an good answer. "Um I don't know a girl maybe?" Sounding unsure about his answer "Max if. . . Something were to happen to me I want you to take care of your mother and sisters okay?"  Max tilted his head to the side and confusion. "Sure but what's with this sudden talk?" Jasper looked into the distance and saw Nikki come back but empty-handed this time. "I'm just saying besides. . .I'm really tired too let's head home." bending down to pick up the peasant and started walking as Nikki and Max followed him side-by-side.

 


	5. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pups are curious about when the baby will be born and davinia wants to know their birthdays. This cozy picture of a family life unfolds but what after seems like a mere Bliss to Davinia. . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my God this chapter was so long but it was worth it I probably put more detail into this one in the others but I hope you enjoy and tell me how you feel about this chapter I want to know your opinions on the story in general

_**The following winter** _

 Davinia was sewed up a new wolf plush it had of light brown blonde color for fur and black little button eyes sued into it but it reminded of her favorite story. "Mama when do you think the baby coming?" Nikki said as she put her head on top of davinia's round belly "Hmm somewhere in March or April?" She sat down the brand new wolf plush and put her sewing kit away. "Nikki when is your birthday?" She asked as she pets nikki on top of her. "Um November 21st why do you ask?" She said in a questioning tone. Davinia giggle in response "I'm just curious Nikki now want to tell me when is Max's birthday?" She said looking at the black and grey pup near the heater which was close to her feet. "December the 4th." She replied in a cheery tone. _I see his birthday is in 4 days_ she thought Nikki propped herself by using davinia's arm"Hey Mom when's your birthday?" Nikki looked at her puffing out her cheeks as her small ears and tail already formed.

"May 1st I was born during summer time." Padding Nikki on top of her head "what about dad what month was he born in?" Max soon join in the conversation interested in their birth of date and when the baby is due. "If I remember correctly February 15th." She said looking at Max. "That is correct!" as Jasper's voice boom through the whole apartment. "DAD!" Screamed back at their father Max who got up on his hind legs ran towards Jasper but not fast enough Nikki was there before him. Nikki attacked his leg and gave him a hard squeeze Max followed behind her sulking. "You came home early this time and . . ." Nikki sniffed his pants he smelled like the forest like they went to a long time ago.

"Did you go hunting again?" Her eyes lit up in excitement. Jasper let out a chuckle. "yes I did but I didn't catch anything unfortunately." Sounding disappointed he walked forward with the two children wrapped around his leg. "Kids let your father go I'm sure that he's very tired and just wants to lay down." putting her hands on top of her swollen belly.

"Awwww" the two children complain as they let go of their father's leg. Now that Jasper's legs were free he was able to walk there and he made his way towards davinia and lie down on top of her resting his head on her belly as his ears came in to view. Max walked over and lay on Jasper side and so did Nikki but she laid right next to Davinia. _The family had a night full of laughter and joy as they discussed the baby's name and gender Max and Nick were already asleep but the two adults stayed up and chattered like a high school couple._

**_It was the following spring. . . my little sister, davetta was born on a rainy day._ **

**_and on that day Our Father suddenly disappeared._ **

Davinia looked outside the window is the rain came pouring down holding her newborn daughter That _rain is really coming down I hope Jasper is okay it's been awhile since he left_  she thought if she rocked davetta to sleep. Max had tugged on her sleeve to get her attention "Where did dad go?" Sounding really concerned about his father's safety. Davinia have put a beanie on top of davetta's head and jackets on Max and Nikki and pulled their hoodies over them then she put her newborn in a baby carrier she had and then another one for Nikki. She had open the front door but something was sitting in front of it she pushed up in the door to see groceries down at her feet she picked up the cans at fell out of the bag and looked inside of it I want to see his wallet the next to the bag was a purple jacket. She put all that stuff inside and grabbed Max by his hand walking out into the street.

_What do I do? Where is he?_ these questions started spinning around in her head as she walked the streets looking everywhere.  _"I'll be back soon."_ was the last thing she remember him saying but he hasn't been back and she was getting worried and so are the kids. She slow down her pace when she got to a bridge. "what is that?" A teenage girl said looking up the two garbage men climb down the stairs. "A dog Maybe?" The young man replied Davinia eyes widen when she saw the body of the the wolf it was  _Jasper_ his blond fur now drenched in rain water and his eyes look dead he had feathers cover his body. 

Davinia heart sunk in her stomach as they put a plastic bag around Jasper's body and carried it up the stairs to be disposed of in the garbage. Davinia ran to the garbage to stop the men from taking the body. "STOP THAT  ** _MAN_  **IS-" she reached out for the body only to have one of the garbage men stopped her. "Don't touch it it's already dead." One of the the men said as they shove Jasper's body into the garbage disposal. She dropped on her knees and started bawling into tears Max who was behind her held the umbrella over her head. He had no idea what was going on but all he knew was that his father was no longer going to be there for him and nikki or his newborn daughter.

_**My mother said. . . We couldn't have a funeral.** _

**_That day I don't know what my father was thinking. Maybe he was acting on instinct to hunt food for_ _his_ _offspring._**

**_Maybe he wanted to feed some nutritous to my mother who had just given birth._ **

* * *

  Davinia woke up in a field surrounded by grass and beautiful flowers she wore a sky blue dress. She looked looked around and saw Jasper.  _"I was so worried about you. . ."_ she said in a cheerful voice. Jasper had on that purple jacket but turned his back and started walking away from her.  _"Where are you going?"_ sounding a bit confused and worried. He's already in his mid wolf form as he walked further away  _"Wait. . . Nikki, Max and davetta are waiting for you."_ she tried to catch up to him but it felt like gravity was pulling them apart. In the tall grass two ears could be seen.  _"Hey come home. . ."_ and then everything went dark " **PLEASE**!"

Davinia have lifted herself up from her desk and glanced over at Jasper's wallet and opened it to find his driver's license inside she looked at his picture  _"Take good care of the kids for me." **My mother heard it. . . As if he were there saying it**_ davinia had put the ID next to various of glasses filled with flowers in it and remember the conversation they had in December. ** _"_** _I wonder how they're going to turn out" as she rubs her thumbs in between Jasper's wolf ears. "I want them to do the work they love." He nestled his face in her stomach "Nurse, teacher, Baker, whatever I know we have a lot of head of us."_ Once again she started shedding tears as she thought of past memories. 

_"But I also know. . . It'll all work out."_

Davinia she wipe the tears away but more kept coming but a smile crept to her face and the sky outside was no longer filled with rain or a grey sky but rather the sun shining through the window. "Okay leave it to me I'll raise them right!" She smiled at the photo of her husband.

 

 


	6. Human and Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a single mother is hard in any situation but when your children walk a fine line between beast and man the rules of parenting go all out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for liking this story only 6 chapters and I already have so many people reading this.

_**For my mother raising three children and my little sister's birth are the hardships my mother had to go through afterwards. . . I don't remember any of it** _

"Momma!" Max and Nikki screamed at there mother. Who is making lunch for them and had is that davetta in a baby carrier on her back "I'm making it now just hang on you two." As she mix some tomato sauce into a bowl both of their ears popped out and their hands turn to little paws balled up "MOMMA!" Screaming even louder. "Oh for heaven's sakes. . ." she looked at the duo and then got out some cookies for them. "Here snack on these for a little." Davinia said turning off the stove.

  _ **I was a total pig.**_

Davinia sit down two bowls of spaghetti in front of them Max picked up the fork in stabbed spaghetti into it and shove some of it in his mouth. Nikki on the other hand used fingers and got pasta smudged all over her face and then Max did the same. "Is it good?" davinia ask she started breastfeeding davetta. "Mmhmm!" Max replied as he showed more spaghetti into his mouth.

**_We were completely different from our sister davetta who hardly ate anything and was kind of sickly._ **

Davetta had stopped sucking on davinia's nipple and let out a little cough davinia had wiped off the corner of her mouth. Nikki had grabbed onto the tablecloth and started pulling it towards her. ** _Mom took a break from University to raise us_** "Jam." davinia I turned her head and looked at a bottle of vinegar that was about to fall she jumped on the table to grab it and let out a long sigh. "That was clooose." ** _she had to quit her part-time job too._**

**_We Lived off the meager savings my father left us._ **

****Davinia sat in front Nikki and davetta well she was ironing clothes and Max was behind her opening and closing the drawers. And then he started climbing the dresser as it fell forward "WAAH!" Max light out making davinia turn around to see what the young boy was doing and an instinct she used her forearm to push back the dresser back. "That was so close max!" She lightly scolded the boy. Davetta and Nikki giggled in amusement.

**_My_   _mother said that. . .it seems like the three of us. . . Could never make up our minds. . ._**

Max shook his head side to side as small ears started to form in his hands turned into paws along with a little black nose appeared one human one used to be. Nikki did the same thing the two older siblings turn to their baby sister and looked at her. davetta looked at her siblings in confusion and then reached out to touch Max's ears but instead fell on her face she's did not cry but she lifted herself back up and shook it off. Her dark blonde brown hair turns light into small ears formed on her head her right ear a darker blonde on it and the fur on her face was Gray kind of like her father's Nikki and max's tail started wagging at the sight of their baby sister.

**_. . . . Whether to live as wolves or humans._ **

 While their mother was in the bathroom washing it out Max and Nikki had decided to teethe on everything starting with there wolf plushies, pillows and chew toys and then they move to the table and started chewing on it and all of her books. Davinia I just finished the bathroom and come to check on her children only to find a large mess of chewed up books, papers, and chew toys along with the carpet being torn to shreds. "W-What have you two done?!"  yelled out in confusion as she looked at the Troublesome Duo davetta looked over at her older siblings and just let out a yawn.

**_Mom couldn't exactly get advice from the people around her. So her only choice was to study on her own on top of that she was breastfeeding two hours day and night whenever davetta just kept crying and wouldn't drink any milk._ **

**_Not knowing what else to do she rubbed her back all through the night that was why she became more and more exhausted._ **

****Davinia was breastfeeding davetta once again she started nodding off to sleep as Nikki and Max ate their lunch. Nikki glanced over at her mother and said "mommy!" davinia open her eyes and looked over at Nikki "what is it?" She licked her thumb and wiped some of the potato off of Nikki's face and then did the same to Max. It was an hour later and it was getting dark davinia put davetta and nikki to sleep there was a sound that could be heard from the kitchen as if somebody were throwing up. "Max? What's with that noise?" Max was was throwing up and he was in his mid wolf form.

* * *

It was it was 1:00 a.m. in the morning and davinia was on her way to a hospital but when she got there there's an animal hospital and a clinic and this choice for her was very hard to choose.  _what should I do? which one should I take him too?_ she thought to herself but instead she ran to a pay phone and dialed the Clinic's number "Hello my son accidentally ate some desiccant. . ." She spoken to the phone speaking to the nurse. "He's five. . .yes it said silica gel" the nurse asked what he consumed and asked about his appetite "What? his appetite?" Max let out of burp and spoke up "Momma I'm hungry." davinia look down at her five year old and listened to the nurse once again "really so he'll be fine?" She started petting his hair and told him everything was going and let out a sigh. 

**_My mother always regretted missing out on her chance of asking my father about his childhood._ **

Nikki stomped her feet on the ground. "I want to go for a walk!" She said pouting. "Nikki your brother just got over being sick." Her ears and tail had already started forming she bawled her hands into a fist and demanded once again."WALK!" Shouting it out once more but a lot louder. "Okay okay goodness we'll go for a walk just put your ears away."  Nikki's eyes lit up in a smile came on to her face with her little fang popping out and she started running around the apartment barking. "Your ears Nicolette!" davetta looked over her mother's shoulder to see her older sister run around the room like a chicken with her head cut off.

Davinia had took the children to that same park that Jasper had revealed to her that he was a wolf. She had put Max's Hood over his head and put a small beanie on davetta she held Nikki's hand as they walked in the park and stayed away from any people. Nikki got curious she saw a bush full of pink flowers and led her mother towards them and sniffed one of them davinia kneel down so that Max and davetta could smell the flowers too. "How does it smell?" she ask Nikki "It smells really good!" Nikki replied with a happy tone. Davinia pick two flowers for Max and davetta to smell as well the sounds of a small dog claws hitting against the pavement in barking at the the family.

Nikki ran towards it in on all fours and growled at it the small dog got scared and went hiding behind its owner. Davinia quickly scooped up the little girl and apologize making a speedy retreat home.

* * *

 

Davetta started crying once again and this time waking up one of the neighbors who came pounding at the door.davinia got up to answer the door to see a man who's in his thirties and had grey hair "DO YOU WHAT TIME IT IS!? SHUT HER UP!" The older man yelled davinia quickly apologized " I'm so so sorry. . ." She said sounding so motor tone. "AT LEAST DESCIPLINE YOUR KIDS PROPERLY!" he said slamming the door in front of her.Which silence davetta only for a second but made her cry louder davinia rub her back and started rocking her trying to make her fall asleep again. Max had woken up from his slumber a little hazy his ears were still out but looked over his mom and baby sister and then Nikki who is next to him. "That man was very mean." Nikki turning to Max as she said this.

"AWOOOO!!" Max let out a loud howl and Nikki soon join in. He wanted to comfort his baby sister and he thought howling might work "Nikki Max shhhhh!" davinia making a be shushing motion to the children. "Awooo!" davetta let out a small howl as well. Davinia look down at her one-year-old daughter and shocked as if she were betrayed "and now you too davetta?!" Max had smiled and said "Wolf kids are strong!" Nicki threw her head back again and started howling. "you three. . ."

* * *

 

"We don't have a dog." davinia said as she looked at the manager of the apartment. "Don't you lie to me girl I've heard howling and I don't know how many times." The manager scolded her "We really don't have a dog. . ." She said to lowering her head. "If you're not going to follow the rules you need to leave this building!" The manager said in the mid shout.

Two weeks after that event two strangers had appeared on davinia's doorstep "From children welfare Center?" She said looking at a man and woman wearing a black coat and sunglasses. "I took a look at your file and it seems that your children haven't gotten any of their vaccinations or regular check-ups." The lady in the suit explained "It's fine they're very healthy. . ." davinia said trying to make the two go away. "If that's the case can we have a peek at them?" The man in the suit ask "No that's . . ." It wasn't possible the kids were asleep but they were in their wolf forms and if they were to barge in and see them like that who knows what would happen and davinia would like to avoid it. "Ma'am and you realize that I have no choice but to assume that you are abusing or neglecting them!?" The lady in the suit started jumping to conclusions. "PLEASE LEAVE!" davinia shouted slamming the door and locking it on them. She had went back to their living room and laid next to her children. The people were still there ringing the doorbell but she didn't care as long as her children are safe and happy that's all that mattered she rubbed the back of Nikki's paw.

It was early in the morning and davinia took the kids to the park so they can run around and play. Davetta started to chasing Max around and Nikki started to chase her Max was running on four legs and then started running on two davetta was able to get close enough to Max to tackle him. Davinia had started thinking about many things she looked up at her kids "Hey what are you guys want?" She asked the three kids all look confused and tilted their heads to the side about the question and she didn't even finish it. "To be humans or Wolves?" The kids didn't quite understand the question but she ask them once they're older. " I was thinking about moving somewhere. . . . So that you could choose whichever one." Then she turned her gaze towards the sunrise and the kids also looked out Max was holding Nikki's hand and Nikki was holding davetta and they each looked out towards the sunrise.

 

 


	7. In the middle of nowhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davinia I finally decided to move out of the big city and into the countryside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolf children belong to Mamoru Hosoda so please support the official release of the movie

Three weeks ago davinia had thought about moving out to the countryside where she can raise her kids in a safe environment and plenty of room to run around. And she did it was a large house for sale the pay wasn't that bad davinia wanted to see the house for herself. So she packed up her things along with the stuff in the closet Nikki and Max had helped her out with some of the boxes but a young man with bleach blonde hair and and sky blue eyes had helped them load everything in the car he also wore a white dress up shirt and pants the young man that she had meet was named Daniel.

"This is the first time we've done referrals for empty houses at the Town Hall although people do come to us now and wanting to live in the country." Daniel had explained as he drive to the Mountainside the kids were in the back asleep. "They never follow through though I guess they don't like the fresh scent of pine" he said jokingly to davinia unfortunately there is a small bump in the road which made the car stumble a little. "Whoa there!" Daniel said as he tried to get the car out of the ditch. "As you can see there's nothing all out here. . . The elementary schools in hospital are both 30 minutes away by car. Once they get in touch when you're high it's two and a half hours each way by bus and train." He said as he pulled up to the front up the house.  "I know you said that you wanted to raise your children in a good environment but. . ."  he said getting out the car to help davinia and the kids out.

Davinia had nikki and davetta in the baby carriers and Max right next to her as she walked towards the house and looked around it had a lot of room for the kids to play in it's a beautiful place don't get her wrong but what she didn't imagine was. "It's huge!" As she looked at the house one story house and it was huge Daniel had one inside and open up the doors to the place. "And the rent is practically nothing too. . . but it'll cost you a pretty penny to fix the place up." Daniel has said walking through the entire house to check to make sure they were no critters inside. "It's more abandon then it is up for rent." Daniel said his he walk back towards the front dusting off his shirt.

Davinia attention was caught over towards the large field and point it to it. "So the fields are they. . .?" Daniel had looked over towards the rotting field "Mmhmm this place isn't really suited to self sufficiency though." Daniel said sounding a little disappointed "The animals come down from the mountain eat all the crops the reason there's nothing but empty houses up here. . . Is that the people have been chased away." davinia had listen to Daniel's background on this house or the houses is in general that were up here. "So there won't be any neighbors?" She asked Daniel made his way towards the field and looks out. "Neighbors? you won't come across anyone unless you go way down." He let out a chuckle in amusement and turn around to face davinia. 

"Some other place would be--" davinia have cut him off. "We'll take it." She said smiling and had a cheerful voice. "Huh?" He said as if he didn't hear her "We'll take it." She said once again holding on to davetta. Daniel was quite in shock and couldn't exactly form words. "Why?" He said in a questionable tone.

* * *

Nikki and Max had looked out to at the tall grass Nikki's face lit up there and excitement and she jumped off the porch and started running around. "Mama where are we" davetta said as she started sucking on her thumb. "Our new house silly~" davinia head boop her nose "Mom lookit lookit!" Nikki said us she leaned like the shed "IT LEANY!!" She yelled back at the mother who had set davetta down. Max was in the field and saw a trail of ants "Oh hello ants!" Max had looking between his legs and his little ears and tail already came into view started talking to the ants.

Nikki started jumping up and down on top of an old roof that was already covered in grass another plant life. Davetta had looked on the side as she watched her brother and sister run around the field and played with each other. A lizard had shuffled up the pillar where davetta's hand was she saw the the lizard and let out a scream and ran to her older brother clutching his shirt and start crying into it. Max looked at davetta in confusion about what just happened and what got her so frightened. "Well? Do you guys like it?" davinia asked she sat on the porch "I like it here!" Nikki said as she her red jacket was tied around her neck and had pounced on top of her mother giving her a wet kisses. "I like it here too!" Max said raising his arms over his head davetta grip to the bottom of Max's jacket "Can we go home now. . .?" She said as tears went down her face.

After signing the papers for the for the house davinia immediately started cleaning by first dusting the floor. She wore a scarf around her face to keep her from breathing in any dust as she was sweeping and she had fell into a hole. Davetta had watch this unfold and let out a small sneeze from the dust she had sweep up. The next thing she had to patch up was the roof it started raining one time and water was just leaking through the roof so her and the kids had grabbed every pots and pans I could find and put them underneath the spots where it was leaking. "So many leaks. . ." Davinia said as she looked up to the ceiling "yup." Max replied to her answer. Nikki and davetta we're near a bucket messing around with the water Nikki had put her hand over it and davetta did the same as soon as a drop of water came down Nikki lifted her hand up as fast as she can missing the water but davetta I got a drop of water in her face and she shook her head to the side.

Max and davetta we're waxing the floor with their mother until Nikki had came in with a handful of bugs and drop them on the floor. "Look what I found awesome right?" davetta and max ran off to the bathroom screaming and davinia it looked over at her daughter who was smiling as she picked up a frog from the pile bugs that she made. Max had ran off and climbed into a tree where he saw the bird his sisters are down on the ground looking up but a little worried for his safety. "Miss Birdy come here!" He reached out but it flew away. "Aww I just wanted to say hi." He said sounding disappointed as he climbed down the tree.

"A kitty cat!" Max had had kneeled close to it held out his hand calling the the cat Nikki was right next to him as he did this. "Here kitty kitty~" he said in a sing song tone. The cat had let out of a hiss and swiped his paws at the Duo. Nikki and Max I fell back by the sudden attack rolling into the grass the two appeared in their wolf forms Max had his jacket tied around his neck and so did Nikki and let out a big bark that scared the cat. The cat ran away from the duel pups but the two of them chase it "AHAHAHAH WAIT UUUPPP KITTY!" Max had yelled out to the cat and and the two of them chased the cat all around the yard. Davetta had looked at her two siblings as they ran across the yard chasing the poor cat and just sigh.

* * *

 

A month had pass and Davinia and the kids we're doing quite well she also started telling their height whenever they got taller Max was now six years old,Nikki was four and davetta is three. Davinia getting a little exhausted having to make a run back and forth to the Village to get food every now and then especially when she just had a bike. She was coming from the the small store and a woman who had short gray hair in a hat on top of it and had a hook for a hand she had made eye contact with the young mother and her three children. ". . .Hello" she said to their new neighbor and davinia was a little shy but said hello back and made her way back to her bike and she walked up it the hill to her house.

"So who was that?" The Elder women ask Daniel "The one who had just moved out here quarter sister. . ." Quarter sister looked at davinia disappear around the corner and turned attention to Daniel once again.  "She said that you wanted to be somewhere away from people she's bit of a strange one. . ." He said as he shrugged his shoulders. "And her husband?" Quarter sister asked " no idea. . . But if she's single I might have a little chat with her~" he said in a Sly tone and with a smirk. A girl with blonde hair smacked him upside his head from behind the counter he was leaning on. "OWW JEN WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he said rubbing the back of his neck "Get back on topic know what about her job?" Jen said she put her hand underneath her chin.

"Beats me. . . oh hey Quarter Master don't be too hard on them this time!"  he shouted over the man across the street who looked like a carbon copy of his wife but had a mustache instead.  

_**Later**   **that day**_

Davinia had took the kids into the forest so they can explore a little more especially around their home. "Four months after coming into the world, the wolf begins to hunt the pups learn to hunt small animals such as mice." Davinia said as she said reading from an illustrated encyclopedia of forest creatures. Nikki had caught a small mouse and Max was able to catch a snake davetta was sitting was sitting on all four and looked at her older siblings as they wave around the carcasses of the animals. The sounds of growling could be heard in the tall grass and davetta ears had responded to the sound and she turned her head to see the same cat that Nikki and Max were chasing.

"Mama. . ." davetta had called out to her mother davinia had turned her focus toward her smallest daughter to see her face had been scratched up and her little ears flattened against her head as tears ran down her face ."Davetta what happened!?" Putting down the book and turning to her daughter checking her face to make sure there aren't any serious wound. She picked up her small daughter and let her back to the house while Max and Nikki had followed behind her. Davinia head rub the top davetta's head "It's okay honey they're just scratches you'll be alright." She said to comfort her daughter who is laying on her lap."It was that tortoise shell cat you're supposed to be a wolf but you're weak and that's why it attacked you!" Max said as a open bag of chips and started eating them.

"Max. . ." She said as she looked over at her son "I mean I could even beat a wild boar I'm not scared of foxes or goats or nothin'!" he said has he clenched his fist and stand up. "sides it's fun when they run away when you chase them and-" davinia had cut him off "Max if you ever come across animals in the Mountain you mustn't chase them." She said softly and she rub davetta on the back of her head still." "Why not?! I'm-" Max scrunched his eyebrows together "Because it would make your father very sad so please." She said as she looked at her son sadly and Max had turned look on top of the bookshelf and saw his father's ID with flowers next to it. "Fiiine." Max said with a loud sigh Nikki had walked next to her mother and laid on her side and listen to the rest of the conversation.

"Mommy how come wolves are always the bad guys?. . ." davetta said sniffling  "You mean like the ones in the book?" davinia said looking down at her daughter "Mmhm everybody hates them and get killed in the end. . ." Is more tears ran down her face Nikki had lifted herself off her mother and look down to the floor Max had also walk closer and stand right next to Nikki while listening to this conversation. "If they're bad. . . Then I hate wolves." She said sniffling and hugging her mother more max gazed had shifted over to the picture of his father and then his family. "Maybe but I like wolves a lot." davinia said looking down at her young daughter. "Even if everyone hates them. . ." Davinia had wiped her tears away and then moved her hands on top of Max's head and Nikki looked up at her mother.

_**. . . I'll always be. . .On the Wolves' side.** _

 


	8. A new discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pups had decided to explore more around their home and even get to meet new Creatures too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be unfinished and short but as soon as I get more free time I will continue working on this chapter and the story

Davinia went down into the little town to run errands and so she decided to leave the kids at home but for them this is going to be a pretty boring day. "Ugh. . . This is so boring why did Mom not take us?!" Max said as he shouted  "well I mean she has to take a bike and with the three of us there it's going to be a little difficult because you know how Nikki is." davetta said replying to his answer. Max sat up and looked around for his little sister "Now that I think about it where is Nikki?" In a questionable tone and if being right on cue Nikki came running in the house all soaking wet and out of breath. "Guys. . .you have. . . to come see . . .this" she said hunched over trying to catch her breath. "Where the hell did you do you do go swimming and then run a marathon trying to get here?" He said in a sarcastic tone "he was worried about you." davetta she said as she reading her book Max's face lit up in embarrassment and he grab the pillow he was laying on "I was not worried!"

He threw the pillow at davetta's head and knocked out the book out of her hand "Hey I was reading that now I I lost my page!" she said with a frown on her face her little ears and tail were already out. "Yeah sure you were~" he said in a mocking tone until Nikki's voice came into play "Guys you need to listen to me I found something really cool and I think it might make our day a little more interesting" she said her tail wagging back and forth "so would you fine sis" turning his attention towards the green headed girl "you're not going to believe it you got to see it with own eyes!" She said grabbing Max and davetta's hands leading them out to the edge of the forest "Wait, what if Mom comes back and we're not here we'll get into a lot of trouble. . ." davetta sounding concern "Mom said that she won't be back until 3:00 and its 2:03 we've got some time before she comes back so we'll be fine." Max said looking over at her baby sister " besides you got your big brother and sister here to protect you so we'll be fine!" Max said with a smirk. 

"Guys look over here!" Nikki said if she pointed to a large lake with a waterfall going down surrounded by rocks and long grass "Umm. . .okay is this what you wanted to show us because we've been here before?" He said tilting his head to the side. Nikki had backed up from the water and went running and did a cannonball in the lake "you got to get in the water so I can show you!" She said actually swam towards the waterfall. Max took off his blue sweat jacket and shoes and hopped in the water to catch up to Nikki "come on davetta it'll be fine!" Max yelled davetta look down at the water and placed her paw in the water _It cold. . ._ she thought as she retreated her paw back onto shore but she still wouldn't move a muscle. "Davy?" Max Head swim up to her shaking the water off of him.

"what's wrong?" he said looking at davetta "oh I can't well I can't swim. . ." She said us her ears holding on to the side. Not thought long and hard about about an idea that he can help his little sister with and you finally got one " hey how about you hold on to my shirt well we swim across?" davetta look at her older brother with wide eyes "but what if I let go?!" She said in a mid-shout " no that won't happen because I'll be there every swim of the way!" He said puffing out his chest


End file.
